


Over The Years

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: ff_flashfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jecht never got him anything for his birthday. He forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Years

For his seventh birthday, his mom paid for him to join a bliztball club, where he was actually taught how to play instead of just gloated over. By his eighth birthday, the coach was making noises about "talent" and "professional teams" and "must run in the family."

Jecht didn't get him anything for his birthday. He forgot.

For his ninth birthday, his friends got him blitz stuff and tickets to games. His mom was the one who forgot his birthday this year, still moving in a dream world, expression changing from hopeful to downcast with one swing of a door.

Jecht's gift that year was the usual - his absence. A little more permanently than before, that was all.

On his tenth birthday, Tidus nearly got arrested for vandalism - he'd gone out to kick the hell out of Jecht's memorial, yelling that it was all _his_ fault, that he was _glad_ he was dead, tears blurring with the rain until he couldn't see. Auron had let him rage and yell until it was all burnt out of him, then carried him home.

When he tried to put the boy down, Tidus wouldn't let go. He missed his mom and the tears wouldn't stop. Auron had ended up sleeping upright on the sofa, still holding him.

Fifteenth birthday, Tidus made the Zanarkand Abes - the youngest player in the history of the team - and found in the next few years that fame meant he was _never_ short of birthday presents.

Nineteenth birthday, Jecht finally remembered. He gave him the only present he could.

The chance to live outside the dream.


End file.
